rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 151
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 151 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Columbia Telescope Views : Missed Opportunity : The Telescopes just showed expanded distant views, with go greater detail. Maybe they figured most Players would ignore them, so "why do any work for that ?" They could have offered views of vignette scenes : *clues* to a few 'better' goodies, of strange/weird occurances you couldn't see otherwise (looking into distant windows for example), perhaps some extra subplot details. AND lets have the Telescope Views be for MORE THAN some lame 'Achievement' badge -- Maybe some better REWARD (in-game) for Doing all of them, to induce more Players into actually SEEING the interesting things the Telescopes point at). The mechanism would have to have 'items of interest' you would need to find (and target) in the view - not just simply 'using' the things. (Similar things might also exist for any sniper rifle). A Significant Negative Aspect (if you have any freedom aiming the Telescopes) is that it will reveal how pitiful the Distant detail is (when your traversal covers a decent area seen at with magnification (again requiring the game designers to do more and better work). The MMORPG, if it did a REDO of the Whole Infinite BS, could have major game improvements like this. --- --- --- The Big Charade : You go through sections of Rapture which Fontaine seems to have some control (and walk about himself in). Only LATER you find out that Fontaine caused most of the ruin you see (as Atlas). He first tells you how Ryan caused it all, but he is revealed halfway thru game that he is a liar and a murderous power hungry thug who doesn't care how many people die to achieve his goals. Lotsa Splicers attack YOU (which seems to work against Fontaine's goals, but they really aren't that effect - ARE THEY ???) Since the Pheromone thing started, "Altlas" shouldn't have much control of THEM any more (NOTE you may be in an area in which Ryan's Pheromone Control might not be working all that well). 'Kill the outsider' seems to be stuck in these Splicers skulls, that being with a 1000 ADAM Bounty on you -- Ryan at first didn't know who YOU are and you seem to be stirring up trouble and appear to be assisting Atlas ... You fight your way through hundreds of splicers, so why is it so easy if it ISN'T being arranged ? Corpses you see from so many little alleged 'evil Ryan' scenes are awfully fresh (rats would have eaten them if it was from years before - is it more likely it was Atlas/Fontaine's work ?) Ryan (sifting his evidence on the WYK Wall pix) eventually WANTS to confront you, in order to 'twist' Fontaine/Atlas. The big REVEAL - You DIDN'T Kill Ryan (I out twist the writers, who shoulda thought of that themselves). --- --- --- What about Rosalind Confronting her Alternate Self (Robert) ??? : ' Memories 'Merged' might get a bit weird for them (Oh I see, Rosalind just 'fixed it' so it didn't happen for THEM ... OR was it because it was done in the presence of the 'quantum-god-child' ??? "Don't ever let inconsistency get in the way of the plot" - Kenny (from South Park) "Just make up some shit, the tards wont know the difference anyway." - Karl La Fong --- --- --- '''Infinite BS Elizabeth Staying-Out-Of-The-Way Was An AI 'Improvement' ?? Hardly ' : Its just Simple/Easy/Primitive NPC Enemy logic which just doesn't fire at her, and in the game mechanics, stray bullets/explosions are not to touch (or effect) her. That is NOT Artificial Intelligence. When the situation is choreographed (simply scripted) 'Canned' its even less. REAL intelligent behavior (some real gaming improvements) might have been done (and some proper reactive actions by here being made), but sorry it wasn't. You cannot really point to much AI in Infinite BS (which touted the alleged massive scripting of behavior so much in the interviews -- but that's NOT AI either). All the enemy behavior relied mostly on their preset start positionings to then play out their limited repertoire of basic firefight moves. So what made Elizabeth special at all ? - She should have been endlessly shot at/hit and Plasmid zapped many times in this little walking tour (or just stray bullets/explosions trying to get Booker). HAVING TO rescuing/safeguard your precious sidekick MIGHT have made the game more interesting. Hard Mode could have her walk blithely right into firefight zones. Leading her to a sheltered spot (and telling her to "STAY THERE" might have been a tactical consideration. But no. Bullets/flames/rockets flying EVERYWHERE and she doesn't get hit... So it is all a delusion AFTER the Trans Orbital Lobotomy ... (Struck by just one bullet, a shriek at the shock of impact and fiery pain -- life's blood flowing freely out and her knowledge that this is death looming upon one. Booker just shaking his head saying " Bullets can kill you, girl. They didn't teach you that in those fancy books ?? Well, them Luteces didn't say I had to deliver you '''ALIVE. ") AI ? All just Hype. --- --- --- ' A GOOD POINT - "THE PATH TO SHIT" ' : Infinite BS because of its endless pre-game advertising hype (expensive, and thus subtracting resources from the work of making a better game) created a game which had to follow through on TOO MANY later downsized/divergent ideas. --- --- --- "Reach the Peak" : Slogan seen on sign in the 'Gatsby' movie (sounds like a Ryan slogan or one for 'Mount Olympus' a ritzy restaurant in Olympus Heights). --- --- --- Ambient Pressurization (Not Our Rapture) ' : A Building Pressurized (its interior atmosphere) at just above the outside water pressure needs only be built flimsy like a balloon dome (There are Real World Underwater Hotels, most which are less than 30 feet deep, needing to be built with fairly little structural strength). The designer's image of Rapture City's was NOT of something constructed like a Concrete Fortress, but more decorative - more like a space habitat - like System Shock. So the concept designers had the idea of having this Ambient Pressurization be part of the game for a city in the depths. Those BioShock designers (back when logic/plausibility was still intended) basically understood that pressure changes 1 atmosphere for about every 33 feet deeper you go in water, and can have significant impact on the interior environment. IF your Air is pressurized to just over the water pressure, whether you go down to 600 feet at 18 Atmospheres of pressure (or 3000 feet at 90 atmospheres), your structures need not be built overly strong (Windows, in particular, don't need foot thick super glass). But a tall building can have significant depth differences for its floors. So to keep the light construction different levels would vary in pressure with their depth. Consider how your ears pop in a plane with only a fraction of an atmosphere's difference, and then Imagine exaggerating that in an elevator moving you up a building 100 feet (~ 8 floors) into a different water pressure zone (Its NOTHING LIKE the same as doing it in air). ALSO - At 600 feet down (or deeper) the 18+ atmospheres of an interior atmosphere can make things very weird Effects : * Sudden pressure upward shifts cause gas to bubble in your blood (bends) - potentially life threatening * Too much Oxygen in a volume of high-pressure air makes humans giddy/drunk, and worse can be toxic * When air is denser, it can hold more water vapor (sudden small pressure change makes clouds form) * Boiling point goes up with air pressure (and causes rate changes in many chemical reactions - including combustion -- varying burning effects) * Sound travels at a different speed at different air densities, and is absorbed differently at varying air pressures (high pressure muffles sound). It was likely in that kind of environment that you spent the game in a pressure sealed suit - which would kindof "cramp your style" ( that early the game was gonna be some kind of System Shock clone with weird tentacled mutants instead of almost-humans). Suit-less Compression/Decompression transitions between 'Pressure Zones' might have been an interesting detail (but become unrealistic if done too quickly). Having the city (as a practical measure) be quite FLAT (same depth) wouldn't have allowed for the striking vertical cityscape images Rapture showed. Keeping Rapture with its constant air pressure interior environment (parts of the same building, or zones in the city, have hundreds of feet of depth different - BUT all maintained at a constant pressure)requires the very strong pressure construction shown (mostly) in the game. Online Water Depth Pressure Tool http://www.calctool.org/CALC/other/games/depth_press --- --- --- '''Fathom : A Fathom Equals 6 Feet ' : So my 'typical' depth for the lower 'street' levels of Rapture are at 100 fathoms There probably will be some 'club' in Rapture called the "100 Fathom Club" (yes very original) "20000 Fathoms Under The Sea" wasn't how deep, but how far ... 120,000ft = 22 miles (not actually very far, but likely further than a 'Bathysphere' could go on one battery charge) "Your New Life AT One Hundred Fathoms" (introductory book given to new immigrants) --- --- --- 'TECHNOLOGY CHANGE - IT DON'T HAPPEN WITH THE WAVE OF A HAND ' : When one technology changes (is made feasible), out in the Whole REAL World there are all those people potentially available to see/understand/use it. It might get developed because of the new feasibility/opportunity. BUT Someone now has to APPLY that technology (ideas/discoveries are just the beginning of the process) -- it IS ALOT of work (and requires further genius/research to produce usable results). "Theory doesn't produce products" - Thomas Alva Edison In a tiny microcosm of a few thousand people like Columbia (OR RAPTURE), any advancements are limited by the available resources/people. All that anachronistic crap we saw in Columbia - thing after thing after thing would ALL have to be developed there in Columbia to have them exist in the game (so consider the EFFORT that would be required FOR *EACH* THING). Oh, they had almost 20 years (or 10 since the 'secession')? Sorry every other product maker (including Fink) would have to be a Tesla/Edison to achieve all that stuff they showed -- even given 10/20 years. One little thing discovered/added doesn't change everything else immediately (or sometimes ever), and so the impact isn't felt for a LONG time -- for even just the one thing. Oh yeah, 'Automatic Stallion' ... couldn't be more complicated to make than a salad chopper, could it ?? How hard could creating dozens of NEW specialized technologies and making them work together in a Real World product be ?? ((ANSWER : HARD AND TIME CONSUMING AND HAS TO BE PAID FOR)) '''OH WE HAVE A BLUE ORBY THING, AND that's HOW IT WORKS!!! That thing is as compicated as an early automobile - so why not JUST HAVE THE FRICKEN AUTOMOBILE ??? (Way of the future seen through those Tears, no?) (( '' Cuz its cute and neat and Steampunky ??? No matter that it would be a nearly useless gimmick thing someone in 1700 would build for the King Of France'' )) Products that are to USE the New Idea - they are most often complicated/have complications : The lightbulb "using electric current through a filament which will glow white and give off lots of light" !!! WOW, Great Idea !!! (BTW, IT WASN'T original to Edison.) Oops, first we have to make a filament that last longer than 1 second before it burns out - it should last MANY hours to be practical ... Its also got to be cheap. Oops, you vibrate it and it falls apart. What materials do we test next ?? (That bit took a year by itself.) We need a better vacuum - lets make a machine to do that. Better build cheaper electric generators now. And how do we get the electricity to peoples houses ? Etc, etc, etc... And then Improvements were made for further decades, to give you what YOU think of as "a simple lightbulb". Societies accommodate those technical changes slowly (its called inertia). If they are useful, then they get adopted (and further developed to make them affordable to more people, leading to widespread adoption and use), and THEN they bring other new similar things - WHICH ALSO NOW HAVE TO BE IN TURN DEVELOPED (taking significant Time/Resources/Genius). Meanwhile there are hundreds/thousand of other things which largely stay the same. Isolated inventions can sit long unused - If the time isn't right for a need, or some other enabling element is missing, or the needed development resources never materialize, or the person with a vision isn't there. Its like the Mad Scientist's/Inventor's lab that contains weird wondrous things, but they really never get out of that lab for decades (or ever) to become usable products. - AND to be realistic, that required TIME should be included/accounted-for IN ANY REALISTIC STORY . This Too-Instant-Shit(tm) in the Infinite BS timeline is bad-fantasy bosh. Cutesy advanced shit, incompatible partial changes, missing pieces, things magically taken care of ... Writers can have IDEAS, but the hard/skilled part is how to fit it all into a world's context cohesively and believably (and not just spew the first BS they can think of to cover up there flaw/lack of world detail). You might claim Infinite BS had 'Story', but if the story is built out of illogical trash (just a pretty slapped together context for a Shooter Game), then that claim falls short (is just sales BS). - Sci-Fi Rapture (long before ADAM) largely used era technology to initially be built (assuming we have it NOT located at some ridiculously absurd ocean depth), which WAS available at the time. The Genetic Enhancement thing was totally separate from the city's construction, and the way its society had been created. Genetic Research WAS already happening in the REAL WORLD 50s (with references to Nazi research in the 40s). With alot of pushing of that technologies progress (and some genius made available) it might have flowered when that Sea Slug discovery enabled it MUCH MORE. (Note the circumstances of Tenenbaum and Suchong and even Sinclair all being in Rapture). Columbia required the Quantum Floatyshit™ to be ready from its very start (with various working technologies able to hold structures/vehicles in the air/to make it work as a 'city'). Luteces meet 'The Amazing Comstock', and suddenly the money FLOWS IN, and instantly A city block floats - Outright miraculous that rapidity. Consider that (real world) during that 1893 time period, they were still unsuccessfully attempting to make the simplest airplanes out of cloth, light wood struts and wire, and while the required internal-combustion engines were primitive/pathetic). SO, an incredibly short timeframe was given in the Infinite BS story to accomplish far too much. Badly Shoe-horning it all into cherry-picked events (rather needlessly -- as plenty of atrocities and other historic stuff could have been picked to fill in their social-ills commentary agenda), which made the whole timeline wholly ludicrous (quite poor/illogical/flawed circumstances even for a Fantasy-driven plot/story). --- --- --- --- --- . .